efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Internet Wrestling Titles
Internet Wrestling Titles (IWT) was an American wrestling promotion founded on December 14th, 2012 and folded April 13th, 2017. Despite being founded and based in the United States, they toured Europe, Canada, Mexico, Japan, and Australia multiple times. It was founded in late December 2012 by Britannica. She ran the company in its first few months, introducing championships and bringing in talent. In May 2013, reign of the company was handed over to, then, assistant-General Manager - Jonathan. Despite numerous experimental co-General Manager stints - Jonathan was heavily involved until he resigned in 2015. Former 3-time IWT World Champion, and Hall of Famer Aids Johnson attempted a revival in June 2015. Despite the initial buzz, the revival folded. In October 2015, former IWT competitor, Michael took over and launched a full fledged revival beginning with IWT Dragon Rising. He helped introduce changes such as IWT Vice, monthly events, new championships, and bring in new talent from around the globe. The initial plans were there to be a grand send off at IWTMania IV, but the end of NGW came and many talent from the promotion joined IWT. Michael was the general manager from October 2015 till December 2016 before a rumored budget cut led to the Board of Directors cutting him, in a controversial move. The budget cutting would continue after as many stars were released. However, along with the exodus came with the rise of RWK. Numerous remaining competitors joined RWK, leaving IWT with few actual wrestlers. Despite this, former IWT World Champion and Hall of Famer - Dat Kid attempted to continue the company with the help of former rival Aids Johnson, former World Champion, Nick and long-time IWT loyalist Spawn. Record low attendance, ratings and a crumbling roster led to the final show, IWTMania V which was hosted and booked by RWK. On October 16th, 2017 the IWT was revived by Michael. No official statement was ever released but a series of vignettes, talent drives and online media led to increased suspicion; however on October 16th, Michael officially announced the revival of the company. He announced a new parent company that would help alleviate financial issues but offered no other news. Championships * The IWT Championship and World Heavyweight Championship have been merged and split up on 3 separate occasions. * Alias Antonio and Victoria Parker are the only 3x tag team champion, but won the titles with different partners Hall of Fame Title Histories IWT Championship * The IWT Championship was merged with it's counterpart, the IWT World Heavyweight Championship, on 3 different occasions. Victoria Parker, during her first reign. Joey Bryant, in his second reign and FTJ in his second reign were those to officially unify the titles. World Heavyweight Championship * Victoria Parker merged the IWT and WHC titles by defeating Suicide * Christian was suspended for violating the wellness policy and was forced to relinquish the title IWT Intercontinental Championship * From January 2014 till April 2015 the IWT Intercontinental Championship was known as the IWT European Championship. It encompasses four of the 10 officially recognized reigns. IWT X-Division Championship IWT Tag Team Championships * Senhor Perfect abandoned his former partner, Danielson, in favor of World Heavyweight Champion, Christian * Victoria Parker was dropping partners left and right * Joey Bryant went on hiatus leaving Michael as the sole IWT Tag Team Champion briefly. Category:Federations